


Teenage Kicks Right Through The Night

by multifandom_fics



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spin the Bottle, Stripping, Truth or Dare, jonty, rinn, tbh i just really love bellamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom_fics/pseuds/multifandom_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our favourites from The 100 get a little creative and have a late night game of Spin The Bottle/Truth or Dare.</p><p>(Work in progress)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenage Kicks Right Through The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again everyone! 
> 
> First of all I'm really sorry because I haven't gotten around to updating or adding new fics for a while now but here's a new one for The 100 fans!  
> So this is obviously a work in progress and nowhere near finished so don't fret there will be bellarke. And maybe a little bit of fluff and smut, whatever floats your goat. If you have any specific ideas you want me to put in e.g. a dare or something please tell me and I'll try my best to incorporate it in!  
> Wow I do waffle a lot. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the start of this fic as I have done writing it, and make sure to give a little love if you do! :)

Sometimes we got bored around camp, usually at night. With everyone fed and no chores to do, there was nothing to do other than sleep. And so that's what we did.  
The sun was setting and I wasn't tired at all. Wide awake I laid staring at the top of the tent noticing how every ten seconds a slow wind would breeze through and the thin material would ripple like a flag. Soon it was dark and I was conscious of the surrounding silence bar the whistling waves of wind that were still dancing into my tent. I closed my eyes and tried lulling myself to sleep with the promise of a beautiful dream, my father, my mother, both down here. On Earth. With me.  
The orange tinted sun grew brighter and brighter. Closer and closer. My hands moved up to my eyes, they stung and watered with tears. What the hell was going on? Bellamy had grabbed my wrist sleepily pulling me up, shouting, "Clarke, get up!" As soon as in realised I was no longer dreaming the adrenaline kicked in and I jumped to my feet "What's going on? Is there a fire?!" I grabbed clothes laying on the floor and made my way out but he grabbed my arm again and held me back. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I yanked out of his grip and elbowed his abdomen in the process, I flew out of the tent following the smell of burning round camp to the extravagant bonfire sizzling and spitting flames into the dark sky.  
I threw my pile of clothes onto the floor. "Are you guys kidding me? I thought something serious had happened-"  
I felt a figure push past me, touching my waist faintly, he leaned in and whispered "I'm sorry princess, maybe a game will help settle your nerves" he smirked, and returned walking towards the others sat around the fire. "We couldn't exactly leave you out of all the fun now, could we?"  
"Whatever we're playing, I'm in." I grinned and took my place between Octavia and Monty in the circle nearby the now dimming fire.  
Finn spoke up "The games called truth or dare. You answer truth or dare, we pick what you do. If you refuse...well there's a forfeit for that. He glanced at Raven who continued, they had obviously devised the game between themselves. "Forfeit and trust me you will wish you didn't".  
"Okay so I'm going to spin this bottle. Whoever's it points to chooses truth or dare and so on. Everyone ready?"  
Lots of nods in agreement and Finn twisted the bottle and we watched it slow down to a hover pointed in Monty's direction. "Ah crap. I choose..uhm dare.."  
I'd seen the way he looked at Jasper. Now is my chance, I thought. "Monty, you have to kiss the person you're most attracted to, here, right now." Even in the flickering light I saw Monty's face had dropped and he blushed like a strawberry. "Uhm what was the forfeit again?"  
"Monty c'mon you cant back out already" Finn complained. "Yeah buddy you can do it" Jasper teased him. Monty glared back at him, "okay okay I'll do it". He jumped up, paced around the circle and sat back in his place. Everyone was momentarily puzzled until Monty leaned over to the boy next to him and gently kissed him on the lips.  
I saw Jasper receive a nudge in the ribs from a smirking Raven and I smiled at Monty and whispered "You're welcome." He rolled his eyes and blushed a little. I still don't know how no one else had noticed Monty and Jasper until then. Perhaps I was just overly observant.

Monty proceeded to spin the bottle which pointed happily to Raven. "I'll have a truth" she replied quickly.  
"Oooh nice one Raven. Name two people that you'd do, at the same time".  
"What the fuck Monty? That's unfair, there's only seven of us!"  
"Unless you want the forfeit..."  
"Okay okay. Fine. I'd do uhm..Finn and uhm Bellamy. Now can we carry on?"  
Monty snickered, "Go ahead."

Raven spun the bottle a little too vigorously and it flew across the dirt and hit Bellamy on the knee. "I suppose its your turn now" Raven said looking smug.  
"Well it sure looks like it. Hit me with a dare."  
"Strip down to your underwear for the rest of the game" Raven announced.  
I noticed Finn glanced her sceptically, and to be honest I was questioning it myself. Was there something going on there that I didn't notice?  
"Wow you guys really do challenge me, don't you?" he teased whilst unzipping his bottoms and stripping them off completely. He looked extremely comfortable for someone that was sitting outdoors semi-nude.

Bellamy reached over and curled the bottle into a slow spin shortly pointing towards Jasper. "Finally, its my turn! I'll have a truth please!" Jasper grinned.  
"Okay so if you could have any superpower you wanted, what would you choose?" Octavia asked.  
"I'm liking this question. Okay uhm I'd probably go for healing powers, or invisibility or maybe mind reading...actually. no, I think I'd just go for invisibility. That'd be pretty nifty."  
Raven rolled her eyes, clearly irked that her truth wasn't quite as light-hearted and jovial.

Jasper gripped the bottle and sent it whizzing round and round, and watching it made me feel slightly dizzy until it slowed down and pointed at my feet. "I said I'm all in so do your worst - I choose dare."  
Jasper had just started to speak but Bellamy interjected, "Okay Princess, lets see you strip off all those clothes and jump in the lake."


End file.
